


Friends who cares

by SparxPunx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparxPunx/pseuds/SparxPunx





	Friends who cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystiaKatsuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiaKatsuragi/gifts).




End file.
